Strongest Witch Of the All
by DontLookAtMeItWasHim
Summary: Derek/oc one-shot! Derek and Dani were best friends growing up... A werewolf and a witch. It was a strange combination, but it seemed they could get along no matter what. Until Derek had lost Dani in the Hale fire.


The only thing Derek dared remember about her was the gold ring that she always wore. It looked simple and old, but that ring was actually one of a kind. She inherited it when her grandmother died: leaving her orphaned and alone. But that ring of hers was truly unique because on the flat gold surface held the brand of the oldest witch clan and she was the strongest of them all.

Why did the werewolf only allow himself to think of a ring? Because the owner had been dead for nine years... Dying in the Hale Fire.

He saw her die in the raging flames, unable to do anything but watch as tears spilled from his face. His sister Laura had to drag him away so he wouldn't witness anymore and the last thing he saw was glowing violet eyes looking right at him with tears in her eyes.

Her name was Danielle Lovell Hypatia and she was the one girl Derek could never have... And there wasn't a day passed that he didn't think of her and the way her black hair was highlighted by the blazing fire. And with everything that happened, he only thought of her more, but still he only thought of that precious ring of hers.

"Derek? You sure about this?" Scott McCall asked behind him, waiting for him to punch a hole through the wall.

The Alpha nodded, glaring at the blank wall. "Just thinking about something..."

Scott raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him any further as Derek started punch through the wall like they planned.

It was very difficult to capture the young witch... If it was just an ordinary werewolf, it would have been very difficult to capture Dani. But, these weren't ordinary werewolves... These were Alphas, a whole pack of them and even though it took longer than they liked, they still trapped the young witch. They had chained her to a wall and put a circle of a Mountain Ash around her, which caused her powers to be subsided. She couldn't do anything but wait until she stored enough power to break through the chains and the circle of Mountain Ash. Other than that, all she could do was wait... And wait, but then she heard pounding and then heard the familiar growls of werewolves.

Dani's eyes shot open and looked around the room, finding that it was completely empty. She knew what those growls meant, it meant that the Alphas' plan for Derek had worked and that meant Derek and Cora were at risk.

"I kind of wish you were here to witness this, Deucalion." Dani said to herself. "Just so you could see what you were dealing with."

That's when she let out a ear piercing scream, letting her shackles break. She knew Derek had heard her and that he would be coming to find out what had produced the scream. Landing on her feet with ease, Dani walked towards the edge of the Mountain Ash and glared...

in the distance, she heard two pairs of footsteps coming her way and she waited to see those green eyes once more. But they weren't green... Both owners of the footsteps had brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked the male, his whole aura screamed werewolf.

The girl next to him swallowed, placing a hand on the werewolf's wrist. "Scott... I think we should leave, if the Alphas had her chained up like that? They probably had a good reason."

"Or she's just like Boyd and Cora, trapped here." Scott argued, then turned back to the witch. "If I let you out, will you help us?"

"Scott! What's taking so-" A tall muscular man came walking in the room, with familiar green eyes. As soon as he saw her, a sudden flashback to the fire came to him. The glowing violet eyes filled with tears, a hand stretch out and his name on her lips as he watched her die.

Derek walked to the edge of her cage and just stared at her. "Break the circle..."

"What? Why?" Allison questioned. "How do you know we can-"

"Allison, please, just do it." The teen beside her gave her a doe like look.

The girl studied him, then nodded and walked over to the Mountain Ash and kicked it away. She walked back to Scott, waiting for Derek to do something, but he just stared at the woman.

"I saw you die..." His voice was barely over a whisper.

Dani nodded, not moving a single muscle. "I almost did, but Cora came and took some of the pain away... It gave me enough strength to get us out of there."

The Alpha's hand twitch, wanting to make sure she was real. "Why didn't you-"

"I wasn't sure..." Tears threatened her beautiful eyes. "And Cora needed me, she was so young and defenseless. I couldn't do that-"

The witch was cut off by Derek wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders and squeezing as hard as he could. It was like he was dreaming, two people he thought once dead were actually alive and there were no words to describe how he felt.

"Derek, we have to go." Scott said from behind them.

Pulling away, the Alpha looked troubled, as though he was remembering something. "Boyd and Cora... They're on a rampage." He then looked up at his old friend. "Do you think you can help us?"

Dani smirked, her eyes flashing a bright green before returning to their normal violet. "Derek, it took an entire Alpha pack to trap me... I can handle two betas."

"Good, because we need all the help we can get." The beta nodded.

All three of them ran out the door and towards the bloodthirsty betas.

 **You can following me on Tumblr dontlookatmeitwashim! I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! I plan on publishing more because they are cluttering my google drive!**


End file.
